Centria
All roads lead to Centria. Centria is the capital city of Tatsu - it's based off of downtown Hong Kong, though it's in somewhat of a different spot than the actual downtown Hong Kong. Centria is also the most populous city in Tatsu, with a population of about 1.3 million, rivaling that of Unova's Castelia City. Many of the roads leading from other towns and cities end up in Centria; in fact, there are 7 major roads. Besides being in the middle of the region, Centria is also positioned at the mouth of an inlet leading into the East Tatsu Bay, putting it in a very important spot. It was once a very powerful ancient capital and a center of art and learning, and remains a busy and bustling trading port with the outside Pokémon world today, as well as a major center of tourism - giving it the nickname The Crossroads of Culture. Most people coming to Tatsu have this city as their destination. A ship here, the Larydos II, stops here to reload as it hits all the major ports along the coast of Tatsu. The original Larydos sunk, and is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, though its location is not ascertained. While Ironclad is the major center of economy and finance for Tatsu, Centria is more oriented towards living and entertainment, while also being the seat of government. Centria has a great many attractions including a famous shopping center, a few markets, restaurants, and multiple museums. Many of these museums were once great collections of culturally significant items, however; many of them have been replaced with sham museums after their ransacking centuries ago, like a particular museum dedicated to cryptozoology and mythic Pokémon like Tentaquil and the 'PokeGods'. An object called the Tentaquil Claw is often spoken of around those parts, as many believe it to be proof of its existence. Centria is also host to the Tatsu branch of the Pokémon Fan Club, which hosts the Tatsu Annual Pokémon Fan Club Conference every year. SOLARUS Perhaps most importantly, the city is host to the corporate headquarters of SOLARUS Inc., which desires a monopoly on all products that Tatsuan trainers would use. SOLARUS serves as an inspiration to the town, but none of the citizens can shake off that awkward feeling of false happiness. Nonetheless, SOLARUS has its sights set on towns to the south, like Jade City. Gym Also of interest is the Centria Gym at the very top of a skyscraper neighboring SOLARUS' HQ, and its leader. The gym leader happens to be the CEO of SOLARUS as well, and his name is Li Shan Fang, though he is relatively obscure to the common person and few have ever recognized him upon a gym battle. Rumors about the gym leader spread like wildfire among Centrian youth. His gym has an extensive collection of Pokémon for the purpose of fashioning out teams that would counter that of his challengers. While 8 of the 18 gyms are the minimum requirement to contest Victory Road, the last one of those gym badges MUST BE FROM the Centria Gym. All trainers who earn seven badges in the Tatsu League are given an invitation here. Category:Locales Category:Cities and towns